


Sombre

by LaVilain_e



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Ghost Cole (Ninjago), Human Zane (Ninjago), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVilain_e/pseuds/LaVilain_e
Summary: Raven était une véritable criminelle, capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins.Mais quand Raven croise la route des ninjas, la jeune fille ne sait pas dans quelle aventure elle s'embarque...
Relationships: Cole/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Sombre

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

_Allez... Tout va bien se passer..._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je volais un objet aussi précieux. Alors, pourquoi je me sentais si mal ?  
Jusqu'à présent tout s'était passé comme prévu. J'avais haut la main, réussis à m'introduire dans le bâtiment où se déroulait le concours.  
En ce moment même, je me trouvais à droite de l'avant-scène, cachée derrière une pile de caisses en bois.  
Je tirais à peine le rideau, assez pour avoir un petit aperçu de la salle. La pièce était bondée de monde. Les juges figuraient devant le public, deux hommes accompagnés de... d'un serpent... avec une barbe ?

_De mieux en mieux..._

Mon attention fut attirée par autre chose.

_La lame sacrée..._

Mes yeux pétillaient d'excitation. L'arme reposait dans un magnifique troffet en or. Le tout brillait de mille feux.

Je finis par lâcher le rideau. Les candidats se tenaient à quelques pas de moi. Il y avaient quatre jeunes hommes, je reconnus aussitôt les ninjas.

_Merde. Comment je vais faire s'ils sont tous là ?_

Je soupirai de frustration.

_Ben tant pis. Je ferais avec._

Soudain, la porte de l'avant-scène s'ouvrit brusquement. Un groupe de personnes firent leur apparition.

_Attends... Encore des serpents ?!_

Les reptiles portaient tous une perruque, ils avaient vraiment l'air ridicules. Essayaient-ils de se camoufler ?

_Tss... C'est vraiment stupide._

Le commentateur appela un des deux groupes, celui des serpents. Ces derniers se rendirent sur scène afin de réaliser leur performance.  
La musique retentit et... et...  
quelle horreur !  
Par réflexe, je couvrais mes oreilles de mes mains tellement la musique était horrible.  
Quand les serpents eurent finit leur représentation, la majorité des spectateurs manifestèrent leur mécontentement.  
Puis, le présentateur fit venir l'autre groupe. De ma cachette, je pus voir les ninjas se rendre sur scène.  
Je voulus de nouveau pousser le rideau afin d'assister à la toute dernière représentation.  
Mais je pourrais me faire prendre...  
Après réflexion, je renonçai à mon idée.

_Allez, concentre-toi._

Au son de la musique, je compris que le show des ninjas venait de débuter.  
La musique n'était pas trop mal... Mais il y avait vachement mieux ! Comprenant que ce n'était pas les jeunes hommes qui chantaient, j'en conclus qu'ils devaient certainement danser.  
La représentation s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard.  
Le public applaudit, des filles hurlaient les noms des ninjas et d'autres sifflaient.  
Le groupe finit par revenir sur l'avant scène, la lame sacrée en leur possession.  
Les ninjas se mirent à danser bêtement, excepté celui en noir qui avait l'air déçu.  
Une autre personne fit son apparition, un homme élégant tenant une canne.  
Le ninja accourut auprés de l'homme.  
Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le serpent de tout à l'heure.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là bordel ?!_

Le reptile aux écailles violacées révéla sa véritable identité. Les ninjas ne semblaient pas très étonnés, ils devaient déjà savoir que ce n'était qu'un serpent.  
Soudain, un tas de projecteurs tomba du plafond, menaçant le type à la canne. Le ninja noir se dépêcha de secourir l'homme mais fut enseveli sous l'amas d'objets. Le serpent utilisa ce moment de distraction pour s'emparer de la lame sacrée.  
J'enfilai ma capuche, mon visage complètement dissimulé. Puis, je sortis de l'ombre.  
Le serpent demeurait surpris par mon irruption. Mon regard suivit le sien, il comprit aussitôt que je n'étais pas là par hasard.

_Maintenant !_

Une fumée violette s'échappa de mes mains faisant son chemin jusqu'à la lame. Cette dernière fut enveloppé d'une épaisse couche de brume magique. L'arme disparut simultanément que la fumée pour réapparaître devant moi. Le serpent semblait visiblement confus.  
Les ninjas me fixaient, eux aussi paraissaient déconcertés.  
Le ninja noir s'avança.

**《 Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ferais mieux de nous rendre cette lame ! 》**

_Il est con ou quoi ?_

Sans plus attendre, je me hâtai vers la sortie.  
Je constatai que le reptile avait disparu...

_Au moins il ne me fera plus chier maintenant !_

Les garçons derrière moi, je réussis à quitter le bâtiment avec succès.

_Ils sont coriaces ces ninjas !_

Le ninja blanc me lança plusieurs sphères de glaces, néanmoins je les esquivai facilement tandis que je m'engouffrai dans une ruelle. Mais cette dernière était sans issue.

_Merde._

Mon corps pivota pour faire face aux ninjas. Ces derniers me regardaient, contents d'avoir pu me coincer. Le ninja rouge s'avança vers moi.

《 **Alors, on fait moins le malin ? 》**  
  
Sans prévenir, je diffusai de la fumée tout autour de moi.

 **《 Ne le laisser pas s'échapper ! 》**  
  
Trop tard, je m'étais déjà enfuie.

_Même à quatre ils sont pas foutus de m'attraper. Quelle bande d'imbéciles._

Aveuglés par ma brume magique, les ninjas n'avaient pas remarqué que je m'étais faufilée entre eux pour m'échapper de l'étroite rue.

Un peu plus loin, je m'engageai de nouveau dans une impasse. Cependant cette fois-ci je rentrai par une porte située au fond de la ruelle, appartenant à l'immeuble de gauche.

**×××**

**《 Un inconnu a volé la lame sacrée ?! cria une fille aux cheveux noirs.**  
  
**\- Oui... mais t'inquiètes Nya on la retrouvera. 》**  
  
La dénommée Nya toisa le ninja vêtu de bleu, elle semblait ne pas très appréciée la réponse que lui avait donné le jeune homme.

**《 Comment ça vous allez la retrouver ?! Vous ne savez même pas qui est le voleur ! Ni où il se trouve ! 》**

Le ninja rouge s'approcha de Nya et mit une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **《 Nya, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, la rassura-t-il, tant que ce n'est pas Pythor qui l'a, le grand dévoreur ne sera pas libéré.**  
  
**\- Mais peut-être que Pythor et le voleur sont de mèche ! 》**  
  
La jeune femme tenta de se calmer et finit par soupirer. Ils étaient quatre ! Comment une telle équipe a pu échouer si lamentablement face à une seule personne ?! Ils avaient des pouvoirs en plus !

**《 Et vos pouvoirs, vous ne les avez pas utilisés ? demanda Nya.**  
  
**\- Ben justement... dit le ninja bleu en riant nerveusement, ils étaient inefficaces contre les siens...**  
  
**\- Attend, quoi ?! 》**

Maintenant le voleur avait des pouvoirs ! C'était de mieux en mieux...

 **《 En tout cas, quand sensei Wu reviendra, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très fier de vous... 》**  
  
Les ninjas la regardaient, légèrement paniqués ; ils avaient complètement oublié que le vieillard était parti pour quelque temps.

**×××**

Je retirai ma capuche, mes longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans mon dos. Puis, je m'affalai sur mon canapé. La moisissure recouvrait de part et d'autre ce dernier et il sentait une horrible odeur de pourri. Malheureusement, tout mon appart était insalubre. La lampe au plafond clignotait sans cesse, mon studio était infesté de bestioles, et la poussière s'épanouissait pleinement dans chaque recoin.  
Lentement, la fatigue eu le dessus sur moi.

_Une fille contre quatre garçons... Des ninjas en plus. Peu auraient du mal à y croire._

Un sourire victorieux ornait mon visage alors que je m'endormie paisiblement.

**×××**

Salut tout le monde !

Vous venez de lire le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Ninjago. J'adore cette série même si j'étais beaucoup plus addicte à Ninjago quand j'étais jeune.  
Pour ce qui est de la publication, ce ne sera pas très régulier et je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines durant le weekend et de préférence le samedi.

Bon, voilà tout ! En espérant que cette première lecture vous aura plus.

Bye ! 😗

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fanfiction Ninjago tout droit sortie de mon imagination !  
> En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.


End file.
